barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Beady and the Beasts
"Beady and the Beasts" is an episode from Back at the Barnyard from Season 2. Synopsis The episode opens in the Beadys' garden where Otis, Pip, Freddy, Peck, Pig and Abby are planting exploding flowers into Mrs. Beady's flower bed. Abby asks Otis why they are bullying Mrs. Beady and Otis says it is because of all the times she tried to expose them last week. Unbeknownst to the gang, Mrs. Beady sees them planting the flowers in her garden and goes out with a rolling pin to get them off her property. While Mrs. Beady goes to the front door, Pip sees a woman on some kind of moped heading towards the house and the gang hides in the bushes. Mrs. Beady comes to the front door and is shocked to see the woman at her front door, who’s actually Mr. Beady's mother Mother Beady. She lets herself in the house and is overly happy to see Mr. Beady, but also starts being mean to Mrs. Beady. Otis and his best friends see this through the window and realize they didn’t need to prank her after all. Mother Beady starts feeding Mr. Beady lots of food and keeps insulting Mrs. Beady. She’s fed up with being mistreated by Mother Beady and tells her husband to choose between her or his mother. Before he can say anything, Mother Beady stuffs his face with food. Mrs. Beady gives him one more chance to choose, but before he can do anything about it, Mother Beady stuffs his face again. Mrs. Beady then leaves the house. Realizing she has no friends, she decides to go to the Barnyard to stay with the animals. She tells them she wants to make amends and stay with them. Otis refuses to let her inside, but his best friends convince him otherwise once they see Mrs. Beady sad and crying. Otis lets her stay in the barn as long as she doesn't try to expose them again and she promises. However, over the past few days, Mrs. Beady starts getting on everybody's nerves and won't let them have any fun. The gang tells Otis he has to tell her she has to leave. Just as Otis is about to tell her, he sees Mrs. Beady crying beside the silo. Otis asks her why and she says it is because she misses her husband, but she cannot go back home unless his mother leaves and the only thing to get rid of her is her own mother, who is not available at the time. However, Otis has a plan to help Mrs. Beady. Mrs. Beady arrives back home (where Mother Beady is still feeding Mr. Beady), with Otis disguised as her own mother. Otis and Mother Beady start fighting over Mr. Beady to the point of harassment. Finally, Mr. Beady is fed up and decides to put his foot down by telling his mother to leave his house and that he loves his wife and doesn't need his mother to dote on him. Mrs. Beady jumps into her husband's arms out of happiness and Mother Beady leaves. The next day, Mrs. Beady arrives to thank the gang for helping her and they all become best friends. Freddy hands Mrs. Beady her white flag and she raises it into the air to symbolize their new friendship. Sadly though, lightning strikes Mrs. Beady and she forgets everything that has just happened between her and the animals. Voice cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Tino Insana as Pig * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Steve Oedekerk as Nathan Beady * Tress MacNeille as Mother Beady Recap Coming soon! Trivia * The episode's title is a pun on the fairytale Beauty and the Beast. * This is Mother Beady's only appearance. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2